


Память о море

by timewalker



Category: Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, POV Original Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: "Скажи ещё, что я выдумщик".





	Память о море

Скажи ещё, что я выдумщик, салага. Ну, давай, скажи. В руках же держишь, видишь. А? То-то! И ничего старик не выдумал.  
Мы правда жили некогда вот там — наверху.  
И поезда под небом бегали. Не метро это, тьфу: знаешь, я его никогда не любил. Стук-стук по узким душным тоннелям, вечно все, как содержимое консервной банки, сжаты и спрессованы. Час пик, вот как оно называлось — тьма народу с работы едет или на работу. От кого носками с противоположного конца вагона тянет, от кого — перегаром вчерашним. Ничего приятного — когда так много людей. Единственное, что нам крушение дало — малочисленность. А в остальном, конечно... хуже.  
Собирали чемоданы. Долго. Одежду яркую, лёгкую, праздничную — чтобы по набережной гулять и в ресторанах у воды обедать. Маски, значит, трубки... ласты. Это — чтобы плавать. Рыб морских разглядывать, или там медуз: прозрачные они, мягкие, словно грибы-слизняки, только могут ужалить. Да нет, дурень, никто не умирал оттого, что его ужалила медуза! В иных морях, южнее, были, конечно, медузы ядовитые, и вот там случалось. Акулы ещё, например... Не слышал про акул? Эх, неуч...   
Не дуйся — плесни лучше чаю. Что чай — название одно... А на вокзале — поезда. Зелёные, серые, жёлтые! В другие города ходили, даже за границу. Но наш всегда был лучше: он к морю вёз, в далёкие и жаркие края. Вот где настоящий чай-то — в поезде, в гранёных стеклянных стаканах. А стаканы — в подстаканниках, чтобы не обжечься, и матрасы свёрнутые на третьей полке, и кто-то, только устроившись, уже шуршит фольгой, где запечённая курица, а кто-то гитару настраивает. И — «просьба провожающим выйти из вагона», и поезд лязгает, вздрагивает, трогается, оставляя позади перрон. Поехали, значит! Поехали...  
Уютно в поезде. Деревни за окном мелькают, леса шумят, поля колосятся и стелются. Волнами по холмам между рек и речушек... простор. И никаких голодных тварей с жвалами. Волки, может... Так они человека боялись.  
Не тыкай, не тыкай меня в бок, салага! Ну, задремал... случается. О чём это я говорил — песок? Он тёплый. Сыпучий. А где-то вместо него на пляже — галька. Обкатанные морем камни, красивые. Те, что с дырочками насквозь, можно было на шее носить. Считалось, что приносят удачу.  
Кипарисы росли — верхушками до самых облаков. А в горах над морем — сосны. Низкорослые, маленькие. И цветы там пахли так, что голова кружилась. Ночью аромат самый звонкий, пронзительный: лежишь у окна, засыпаешь, дышишь и кажется, что так будет всегда.  
Тш-ш-ш... Крысы это, не дёргайся. Но сухари убери. Утащат...  
Что-что? Секрет невозмутимости? Ха. Нет никакого секрета. Пожил я уже, парень. И ничего особо не боюсь. Война между станциями — ерунда. И даже чёрные — не страшно. А страшно мне, что всё живое и хорошее — деревья, небо, море — осталось только у тебя в руках. Да, это я там, такой молодой — на мятой грязной фотографии.  
А рядом мои жена и дети.


End file.
